Une photo embarrassante
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Certaines photos ne doivent jamais tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Bon résumé nul mais bon juste pour dire encore un gros délire de ma part...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour les gens alors en ce jour spéciale pour moi ( bah oui le jour où je suis née, pauvre de moi) Je vous offre un petit os qu j'ai écris, il est assez délire comme j'aime faire alors encore une fois je vous assure que je ne fumes pas rien lol !**

**Il a servit aussi à relever un défi que Farandoles m'a lancé, je devais placé une dizaine de mots dans cet os : Auteur, Pseudo, Forum, connaissance, rencontrer, communication, distance, âge, générations, amitié, soutien, tolérance. **

**Voila un grand merci à Farandoles, Fenice et Nyxia pour leur correction et à ma juju d'amour pour ses lumières...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous si je vous offre cet os pour mon anniv ( mode renversée) vous faites moi le cadeau de vos reviews...**

* * *

**Une photo embarrassante**

Ils arrivaient en fin d'enquête. Enfin, ils avaient appréhendé leur suspect, le médecin d'un service psychiatrique. Il avait tué plusieurs de ses patients en faisant des expériences sur l'inconscient et le conscient, soi-disant pour soigner au mieux les maladies mentales. Cela faisait plus de quinze jours qu'ils étaient sur ce meurtre, qu'ils y travaillaient sans relâche afin de donner justice aux familles, de trouver des preuves incriminant Kyle Collin's, médecin du service des maladies mentales et des délires psychopathes. Castle avait dit qu'un fou dirigeant d'autres fous était monnaie courante, qu'ainsi tournait le monde…

Alors que Kate et les gars arrêtaient leur « client », Castle observait une femme qui, depuis un moment déjà, faisait inlassablement le tour d'un petit patio vitré, servant aux malades lorsqu'ils voulaient fumer sans avoir à sortir de l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Il observait cette femme qui continuait à faire ses tours, tout en se triturant les cheveux en les retournant entre ses doigts, comme s'ils étaient une gêne pour elle, lorsqu'un homme vint à lui !

« Bonjour, je suis Richard Castle, auteur de polars à succès, et vous ? Mon sosie ? » Lui clama-t-il joyeusement en lui tendant sa main avec un sourire édenté.

« Euh… » Balbutia Castle en regardant Beckett qui revenait vers lui, alors que les gars embarquaient le suspect, menottes aux poignets.

« Un fan, sur quel forum êtes vous ? Quel est votre pseudo, nous avons peut-être déjà discuté tous les deux ? » S'extasia-t-il en sortant un calepin et un stylo du sac qu'il avait sur le dos.

Il écrivit sur une des feuilles du carnet, signa puis la décrocha de celui-ci et la lui tendit :

« Voila mon brave, j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, j'adore rencontrer mes fans, ils sont si fantastiques ! Internet, un moyen de communication tellement extraordinaire, n'est ce pas ? » S'enthousiama le vieil homme en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.

Kate, qui était à présent au coté de Castle, ouvrit de grands yeux puis scruta son partenaire d'un air incrédule. Castle fan, mais fan de qui ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que l'idole de son homme pouvait faire dans un asile d'aliénés ? Elle savait son partenaire déjanté, mais il y avait des limites quand même.

Elle jeta un œil sur le morceau de papier qu'il tenait en main et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Relevant les yeux sur lui, elle avisa sa mine dépitée, puis regarda l'homme en face d'eux. Il était assez grand, portait des lunettes en demi-lune qui reposaient sur le bout de son nez en forme de trompette. Ses cheveux étaient poivre et sel et assez dégarnis sur le dessus, en fait il était presque chauve. Il devait avoir plus de quatre-vingts ans. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son écrivain, si ce n'est ses yeux bleus, du moins dans leur couleur, car il n'y avait pas cette lueur d'espièglerie qu'elle adorait tant, mais plutôt celle de la folie.

L'homme regarda Beckett avec un intérêt non dissimulé, une lueur mutine s'alluma dans ses yeux, associée à celle de la folie, il avait tout du pervers prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Protecteur, Castle tira sur la main de sa chérie afin de la ramener à lui, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la pressant contre son torse. Elle le regarda quelque peu surprise de son attitude, puis reporta son attention sur l'homme et se mordit encore une fois les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant son regard envieux. Nullement effrayée, mais plutôt amusée de voir que « Richard Castle le dingue » semblait lui aussi avoir flashé sur elle.

« Eh bien, je vois que vous aussi vous êtes accompagné d'une sublime créature, vous jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout » s'exclama le fou, ne quittant pas des yeux la détective. « Votre muse aussi ? » Ajouta- t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Castle avant de se reporter presque immédiatement sur Beckett, comme si son regard était aimanté par elle.

Castle ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre, il jeta un bref regard à Kate qui tournait la tête pour étouffer un rire dans sa main.

« Elle ressemble trait pour trait à ma Nikki, aussi magnifique, il faudrait que je vous la présente la prochaine fois que vous viendrez me voir, elle est en soin pour l'instant et comme vous semblez sur le point de partir, je suppose que vous n'avez pas le temps ».

« Oui parfaitement ! Bien, à bientôt » clama Castle faisant tourner Beckett vers la sortie, lui imposant un pas rapide sans la lâcher.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir mon brave, et surtout n'oubliez pas d'amener votre charmante amie avec vous la prochaine fois ! » Les salua l'octogénaire en faisant des grands gestes de la main.

« C'est cela ! » Gronda l'écrivain en accélérant le pas afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et sa muse.

« Allons Castle, qu'est-ce que tu veux que cet homme me fasse, tu as vu son âge ? Il pourrait être mon grand-père ! » Se moqua la jeune femme en se dégageant du bras protecteur de son homme.

« Oui eh bien, les fous restent fous, même âgés ! » Contra-t-il en la ramenant à lui, la faisant, de dépit, lever les yeux au ciel.

Castle avait toujours été protecteur envers elle, il lui avait même sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois et elle l'en remerciait pour cela, mais parfois elle était exaspérée par son attitude, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée.

« Eh ben alors Castle, ça ne te fait pas plaisir de savoir que toutes générations confondues te vénèrent ? » Chahuta Beckett en riant.

Elle se saisit du papier que son partenaire tenait toujours dans la main, et lut ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit.

_« A mon plus grand fan et sosie le plus réussi, avec toute mon __amitié__ Richard A.E Castle ! »_

« Cela vaut de l'or cela mon chaton, tu devrais le faire encadrer ! » S'amusa-t-elle en éclatant de rire devant la moue contrariée qu'il faisait.

Elle avait toujours adoré l'embêter, s'amuser à le taquiner, il était tellement bon client que c'était véritablement un jeu d'enfant de le prendre à son propre piège.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? Je te remercie de ton soutien, tu as vu à quoi ressemble mon « double » ? » Se plaignit Castle en laissant sa main retomber le long de son corps, libérant ainsi Kate de son emprise.

« Oh oui, il est très attirant, je ne sais plus lequel choisir entre vous deux ! » Rigola la jeune femme, se tenant le ventre en avisant la tête écoeurée que faisait son partenaire qui avait perdu subitement son sens de l'humour.

« Je te rappelle que tu as un suspect à interroger ! » Éluda-t-il, décidant qu'elle s'était assez payée sa tête pour la journée.

« Je sais bien, mais il ne va pas s'envoler ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. « Quoi que ce soit peut être le magicien d'Oz ! » Ajouta-t-elle en étouffant un rire.

Il allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe les interrompit alors qu'ils franchissaient l'enceinte de l'établissement.

« Bonjour mes braves gens ! »

Ils relevèrent la tête et tombèrent sur une femme d'environ quatre-vingts ans, petite et voûtée, les cheveux longs emmêlés dans un chignon qui ne ressemblait à rien. Son visage était allongé, ses yeux petits et rapprochés, elle avait chaussé des lunettes « cul de bouteille » et était fagotée en dépit de la mode et du bon goût. Le tout assemblé lui donnait l'air du professeur Trelawney dans Harry Potter.

« Bonjour ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Oh que cette harmonie est attendrissante, mon Richard et moi partageons la même ! » s'extasia la vieille femme en pressant ses mains sur son coeur, un sourire admiratif sur les lèvres alors qu'elle sembla se voûter sous le poids des souvenirs.

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent en ouvrant de grands yeux ahuris. La vielle femme leur tendit une main gantée de mitaine.

« Heat… Nikki Heat, mais les gens m'appelle aussi Kate Beckett car je suis la muse du grand écrivain Richard Castle. Et vous ? » Les informa t-elle sans se départir de son sourire jauni par le temps.

Bouches ouvertes, ils la regardèrent un moment, éberlués. Ce fut Castle qui réagit en premier.

« Enchanté, sosie officiel de Richard Castle, voici Kate Beckett, le votre, très chère Nikki ! » les présenta Rick en étouffant un rire alors que sa partenaire lui donnait un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux revers de médaille se disait-il. Il sourit alors qu'il vit la vielle femme sourire. Du moins cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire. Elle prit les mains de Kate et les serra dans les siennes.

« Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer très chère, si nous allions prendre le thé, pour parler entre femmes et laisser nos hommes entre eux ! » Proposa-t-elle en passant son bras sous celui de Kate.

« Euh désolée Madame… » balbutia Kate confuse, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Nikki, appelez-moi Nikki, ou Kate comme il vous chante ! »

« Euh oui… désolée euh …mais je ne peux pas rester, j'ai du travail » hésita la jeune femme en jetant des regards noirs à son partenaire qui pouffait de rire.

« Ah quel dommage ! Un gala, un concours de sosies, une lecture, un spectacle ? » Énuméra l'aïeule en posant un regard vide sur Kate.

« Euh… oui c'est ça désolée, mon…partenaire et moi devons vous laisser ! » Confirma la détective en attrapant le poignet de son partenaire afin de l'inciter à la suivre.

« Très bien, mais ne m'oubliez pas très chère, le thé sera toujours chaud pour vous ! »

« C'est ça, merci euh… »

« Kate ! » Finit la mamie folle dingue pour Beckett.

« Oui … » Répondit Kate en entraînant avec hâte son homme vers le parking.

« Je t'assure que tu me le payeras, Castle ! » Grogna-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule.

« Ah mais voyons ma chérie, un peu de tolérance, elle est si charmante, et comment as-tu dit déjà ? Très attirante, je ne saurais pas laquelle choisir ! » S'amusa Castle en riant de plus belle au regard noir que lui lançait sa muse.

« Eh bien vas-y, ne te gène pas, je vais m'effacer pour que tu vives ton amour pour Nikki au grand jour ! » Gronda-t-elle en pénétrant dans la voiture en claquant la porte.

Elle mit le contact, puis tourna la tête vers lui et retint un éclat de rire à sa mine dégoûtée, décidément il n'était pas assez fort à ce jeu là.

Ils firent une partie de la route en silence. Kate avait un sourire satisfait, encore une fois elle avait gagné. Elle tourna la tête vers son homme qui, sentant le regard de sa belle sur lui, détourna la tête du paysage qu'il contemplait pour la regarder. Ils s'observèrent un moment puis, dans une simultanéité parfaite, éclatèrent de rire. Ils venaient de vivre une expérience surréaliste mais tellement drôle. Si on leur avait dit, avant d'interpeller leur suspect, qu'ils tomberaient sur leurs « doubles aliénés », ils seraient restés perplexes face à l'information et aurait certainement pris pour un fou lui-même, celui qui leur aurait dit.

« Quelle rencontre … » Commença Castle en secouant la tête avec un sourire amusé.

« Surréaliste ? » Finit Kate pour lui.

« Complètement oui, j'espère que je serai plus beau à son âge et que j'aurai gardé toute ma tête ! »

« Pour ce qui est de la beauté, j'en suis certaine, tu seras toujours le plus séduisant auteur millionnaire ! » Le flatta-t-elle, tapotant sa cuisse, le faisant sourire. « Quant à ta tête, étant donné que tu ne l'as déjà plus, j'ai bien peur que cela soit pire, mon pauvre chaton ! » Ajouta-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire devant l'air outragé de son chéri.

Ne sachant que répondre, il croisa les bras, boudant faussement, mais il ne put retenir un sourire alors que la femme qu'il aimait laissait échapper un rire cristallin qui lui fit bondir le cœur de bonheur…

Quelques heures plus tard, Kate faisait son rapport sur l'affaire, son suspect avait avoué, l'affaire était bouclée. Il ne lui restait plus que la paperasse pour la transmettre au procureur afin qu'il prépare son futur procès. Quant à Castle, il se reposait sur le canapé de la salle de repos. La jeune femme lui avait bien dit de rentrer, qu'elle le rejoindrait, mais il avait refusé, rétorquant que depuis une semaine, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment retrouvés seuls en amoureux et qu'il voulait l'amener fêter la fin de l'enquête au restaurant après leurs « verres tradition » avec les gars.

« Où est ton ombre ? » Demanda Esposito, alors que Ryan et lui revenaient des cellules où ils y avaient laissé leur suspect en attendant qu'il soit inculpé et transporté à Sing Sing.

« Il est dans la salle de repos, il a dit qu'il voulait s'allonger un moment, le temps que je finisse ! » Leur apprit Beckett sans lever la tête de son rapport.

« Pff ! Il ne tient plus le choc, plus de 24 heures sans sommeil et il s'effondre ! » Se moqua Esposito.

« C'est l'âge sûrement ! » Renchérit Ryan en tapant le poing de son ami, fier de sa répartie semble-t-il.

Kate les regarda et sourit, puis se remit à sa besogne. Elle voulait finir au plus vite afin de pouvoir profiter de sa soirée avec Castle, la première depuis plusieurs jours.

« Bon, on va se faire un café, tu en veux un ? » lança le latino en se dirigeant vers la salle de repos, accompagné de son partenaire.

« Non merci, j'ai eu ma dose de caféine pour la journée ! » Les remercia Beckett en relevant brièvement la tête de ses papiers.

« Kate Beckett qui refuse un café, c'est louche ! » Argua Javier en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle de repos, en avisant Kate d'un air suspicieux.

« Mais non bro, elle n'aime que celui de son écrivain voyons, le nôtre elle ne le veut pas ! » En déduit Ryan en souriant.

« Oui, tu as raison, l'amour…. » Convint Esposito, regardant Beckett en attendant une réaction de la part de leur amie.

« Bon les gars, si vous alliez prendre ce café et finir votre rapport au lieu de raconter des bêtises ! » Répliqua Kate sur un ton neutre

« Oh là, tu as vu bro, elle est sur les nerfs ! » Plaisanta l'irlandais sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme qu'il vit se raidir pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Bah, en une semaine on n'a pas eu beaucoup de repos, donc peu de temps pour les câlins, elle est en manque ! » Asticota Esposito en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

« Je sens qu'il y en a deux qui vont rentrer tard ce soir, il y a tant de paperasse à rattraper ! » Lança Kate sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

Ryan et Esposito se regardèrent dans une grimace d'horreur et se précipitèrent dans la salle de repos, arrachant un sourire à la jeune femme qui secoua la tête et se remit en œuvre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en salle de repos, ils stoppèrent devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Leur ami écrivain dormait poings fermés, bras au-dessus de sa tête, ses jambes étaient écartées et repliées dans une position rappelant celle d'une grenouille. Avec sa stature, sa jambe gauche reposait sur celle de droite, lui donnant l'air d'un nourrisson endormi. Les deux hommes sourirent à ce spectacle. Puis Esposito avisa le sac à langer qu'une des inspectrices, encore en congé maternité et qui était venue rendre visite à ses collègues, avait oublié. Il s'en saisit et fouilla dedans.

« Si Carol sait que tu as fouillé dans son sac, même si c'est pour les langes, tu vas le sentir passer mon pote ! » Le menaça son ami en s'approchant de la machine à café afin de préparer leur boisson favorite.

« T'inquiète, elle n'en saura rien, je cherche juste quelques accessoires ! »

« Accessoires ? » S'étonna Ryan en le regardant fouiller.

« Ouais ! » Répondit le latino avec un sourire victorieux alors qu'il sortait une tétine, un bavoir et un chapeau de bébé à dentelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ! » Lui demanda l'irlandais alors qu'il posait deux tasses à café sous les becs verseurs.

« Bah ! Notre pote dort vraiment comme un bébé, tu ne trouves pas ? » Répliqua l'hispanique en riant, rassemblant son butin en se dirigeant vers le consultant allongé sur le sofa.

Ryan jeta un regard sur Castle, puis le reporta sur son partenaire.

« Ouais, il est vraiment fatigué, il a bien assuré autant que nous ! » Affirma le petit blond en regardant couler le nectar noir tant apprécié.

« C'est sûr comme toujours, mais regarde-le, il est si adorable, un ange, je suis certain que Beckett craquerait complètement en le voyant endormi ainsi ! »

« Je ne te suis pas, bro ! » Répliqua Ryan en posant les tasses de café sur la table de la salle de pause.

Esposito ne répondit pas, mais en douceur posa le bonnet à dentelle sur la tête de l'écrivain et attacha tant bien que mal la cordelette autour de son cou, fort heureusement pour lui, celle-ci était assez longue et le romancier avait le sommeil lourd. Ensuite, il prit le bavoir, fit passer les cordelettes de chaque coté du cou du romancier, tirant légèrement sur chaque coté afin de le faire remonter. Pour finir, il enfourna la tétine dans la bouche ouverte de Castle qui la referma par réflexe, tétant machinalement le bout de caoutchouc.

Le latino se redressa fièrement, un sourire satisfait. Il sortit son portable et prit une photo de son œuvre, puis la montra à son partenaire qui retenait un éclat de rire afin de ne pas réveiller Rick.

« Tu crois qu'elle voudra encore lui faire des câlins, si elle passe son temps à l'imaginer en poupon ? » Rigola Esposito en enregistrant la photo sur la carte mémoire de son téléphone.

« Je ne sais pas, mais retire-lui vite cela, ou on est grillé ! »

« Avec ça on va pouvoir lui demander ce que l'on veut » répliqua le latino en débarrassant l'écrivain de son déguisement, rangeant rapidement les ustensiles de son délit.

« Je ne sais pas bro, si Beckett apprend qu'on fait chanter son homme, elle va nous mettre à la circulation, moi j'ai une idée plus sympa ! » Contra l'irlandais.

« Quelle idée serait plus sympa ? » Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'entrée où se tenait Beckett, les bras croisés, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte et qui les observait d'un air inquisiteur.

« Euh rien, on se disait qu'on pourrait se faire tous un bon resto ce soir plutôt que de prendre juste un verre. » répliqua Ryan en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Elle les regarda suspicieusement, puis observa son chéri qui dormait toujours du sommeil du juste, un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres et elle leur répondit sans quitter son homme des yeux.

« Pas ce soir en tout cas, Castle a déjà prévu un restaurant rien que pour nous deux ! »

« Ah eh bien tant pis, juste un verre alors ! » Proposa l'hispanique en enfournant ses mains moites dans ses poches.

« Eh bien étant donné que vous n'avez pas fini votre rapport, on reportera cela pour une autre fois, si cela ne vous dérange pas ! »

« Non bien sûr, bonne soirée Beckett, à demain ! » Répondirent-ils en cœur en se précipitant vers la sortie que Kate avait libérée afin de se rapprocher de son homme.

Alors qu'ils allaient franchir le seuil, elle les interpella, les faisant sursauter.

« Les gars ! »

« Oui ? » Clamèrent-ils à l'unisson, se raidissant au ton de leur supérieure.

Elle sourit en avisant leur mine déconfite, elle adorait tellement les faire mariner ainsi.

« Vous oubliez vos cafés ! »

« Ah oui, merci Beckett ! » La remercièrent les gars sur un ton égal, se saisissant avec énergie de leur tasse, tout en se précipitant vers la sortie.

La jeune femme fixa celle-ci un moment. Quelque chose clochait, ils avaient mis un temps fou à revenir, tout cela pour ne pas boire leur café en salle de pause et plus étrange encore, Esposito avait pris la tasse de Ryan et inversement. Elle se dit qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose de louche, mais trop épuisée pour réfléchir à un quelconque complot, elle reporta son attention sur l'objet de sa venue.

Elle s'assit avec douceur sur le divan, passant sa main entre Castle et le dossier du canapé. Elle se pencha sur lui afin de l'observer de plus près et sourit avec tendresse en passant sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux qu'elle adorait fourrager. Il était tellement adorable, elle ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder dormir ainsi, si paisible, si beau… Après cinq minutes à le contempler avec amour, elle leva la tête vers la pendule et soupira. Déjà vingt heures. S'ils voulaient profiter de leur soirée, elle devait le réveiller, bien que cela lui brisait le cœur alors qu'il dormait si bien.

« Hey…Castle…réveille-toi. » Souffla-t-elle doucement, après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ne se préoccupant plus de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient puisque Gates leur avait donné son aval à la seule condition qu'ils restent professionnels. Et dans ce cas précis, leur travail était fini et puis, Gates était partie depuis plusieurs minutes.

Il ronchonna, mais ne fit aucun geste pour ouvrir les yeux, elle réitéra donc son baiser. Cette fois, il n'émit aucun son, mais laissa glisser ses mains dans son dos, jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il fourragea, la pressant contre lui. Ses lèvres se mouvant sous celles de sa muse qui répondit sans se faire prier. Mais alors que son homme demandait l'accès à sa bouche, elle se redressa afin que cela ne dérape pas. Bien sûr que Gates était d'accord pour qu'ils soient ensemble, mais certainement pas pour qu'ils fassent l'amour au poste, à la vue de tous.

« Allez mon « beau au bois dormant », il est l'heure d'y aller ! »

« Hum oui ! » Convint-il en se passant les mains sur le visage.

« Tu sembles épuisé, on devrait remettre notre sortie à plus tard ! »

« Hors de question ! Si demain un autre meurtre nous tombe sur les bras, nous ne pourrons pas encore passer du temps ensemble ! » Contra l'écrivain en s'asseyant, frottant ses yeux avec énergie afin d'y chasser tout sommeil.

« Castle, nous passons nos soirées et nos nuits ensemble ! »

« Bien sûr, mais depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas eu une soirée romantique en amoureux tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa dulcinée.

Kate soupira en secouant la tête, elle le regarda et lui sourit. Il y tenait tellement et puis cela lui changerait les idées, même si elle aussi était épuisée. Mais lorsqu'elle était avec lui, toute la fatigue de la journée s'évaporait comme par magie.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent en retard au bureau. Ils étaient rentrés tard de leur soirée et la nuit avait été courte. Ils devaient rattraper une semaine d'abstinence, chose pour eux complètement inconcevable, comme ne pas manger ni boire.

Ils arrivèrent au 4 ème étage et lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, ils furent surpris de voir les gens rire sur leur passage. Castle regarda Beckett qui haussa les épaules sans plus comprendre. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, Castle se rendait dans la salle de repos afin d'abreuver sa muse de son second café de la journée. Il croisa Karpowsky qui le scruta de haut en bas avec un sourire amusé en lui demandant.

« Tu as bien dormi, bébé ? »

Devant la mine dubitative de Castle, elle éclata de rire et partit sans plus d'explication. Se grattant le crâne, il la regarda s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait. Il observa les autres et tous semblaient parler de lui, le regardant en riant. En fronçant les sourcils, il secoua la tête et entra dans la salle de repos. Il fit couler leur café en préparant celui de sa bien aimée comme elle l'aimait, dessinant un cœur avec le nuage de lait. Il admira son œuvre et sourit, satisfait. En sortant de la pièce, il releva la tête et ne trouva pas sa partenaire à son bureau. Il balaya donc l'espace des yeux, pour l'apercevoir devant le tableau blanc en compagnie des gars, de Lanie et deux autres inspecteurs. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il eu une affaire sans qu'on les en informe ? Qu'est-ce que Lanie faisait là ?

« Une affaire ? » S'enquit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui et éclatèrent de rire, même Kate. Il les avisa, un à un, sans comprendre. Il regarda autour de lui, ils riaient tous, détournant le regard lorsqu'il les observa. Apparemment on riait à ses dépens et personne ne semblait vouloir partager la blague avec lui. Lanie passa devant lui et lui lança :

« Je te laisse avec ta maman, mon petit ange ! »

Castle haussa les sourcils de surprise et regarda la légiste partir en direction de l'ascenseur dans un éclat de rire sonore.

« Kate, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit-il en se tournant vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

Elle se mordit violement les lèvres pour cesser ses rires, mais son air ahuri eut raison de sa résistance, elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

« Oh mon bébé, tu devrais… » Commença Kate avant d'être interrompue par Gates qui sortait de son bureau comme une furie, faisant cesser les rires d'un coup.

« Nous sommes dans un commissariat ici, pas dans un cirque. Retournez tous au travail ! » Beugla-t-elle en brassant l'air de ses bras.

Sans se le faire redire, ils s'exécutèrent et en silence, retournèrent tous à leur poste. Gates avisa Beckett et Castle, les yeux flamboyants de colère, elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Bon ! on a du boulot nous ! » Lancèrent Ryan et Esposito retournant rapidement à leur poste, laissant les deux acolytes seuls, face à Iron Gates.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau du couple, elle leur jeta un bref regard et les poussa afin d'atteindre le tableau blanc. La suivant du regard, ils la virent décrocher une photo de celui-ci. Ils l'observèrent scruter le cliché, sourcils froncés puis elle releva la tête et jeta un regard noir à Castle. Elle s'approcha de lui, telle une panthère prête à bondir sur sa proie. La dite proie recula, mais fut vite acculée à une table. Gates avança son visage du sien et le sonda, confrontant leur regard et lui montra le cliché de lui, grimé en bébé géant. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche ne sachant pas d'où pouvait provenir cette photo.

« Sommes-nous dans un spectacle de clown, Castle ? » Gronda-t-elle

« Non Sir, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment… » Balbutia Castle ne comprenant pas d'où sortait cette photo.

« Je sais que vous aimez vous faire passer pour le bouffon de service, mais pas de ça dans mon commissariat ! Nous avons des affaires à résoudre ici, tous les gens de ce poste ont un vrai travail à faire ! »

« Je vous assure que j'y suis pour rien, je suis un personnage public et si cette photos tombait aux mains de la presse, il en serait fini de ma réputation. Je suis peut-être enfantin parfois, mais pas idiot ! » Rétorqua Castle en faisant face au capitaine qui le toisait avec colère.

Elle le dévisagea avec suspicion, semblant croire en ses paroles, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter en guise d'avertissement.

« Si d'ordinaire je tolère votre présence ici, je n'accepterai pas vos facéties d'enfant gâté. La prochaine fois, Maire ou pas, je vous fais jeter de ce poste sans ménagement, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

« Oui, Sir » Convint Castle en serrant les dents, ne voulant pas aggraver son cas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Bien ! »

Sans un regard supplémentaire, elle bouscula Castle et partit vers son bureau avec la photo.

« Je …peux récupérer la photo ? »

Gates se retourna vers l'écrivain lui jetant un regard noir, ce dernier leva les mains au ciel en guise de reddition. Puis, alors qu'elle passait devant le bureau des gars, elle lança :

« Inspecteurs Ryan et Esposito, j'aurai besoin de vous demain pour la semaine d'information sur la sécurité routière dans les écoles primaires. Il va de soit que je n'accepterai aucun refus ! »

« Oui, Sir ! » Répondirent-ils, penauds.

Gates tourna les talons la tête droite. Beckett, qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux, crut voir un sourire alors que le capitaine baissait son regard sur la photo de Castle. Elle sourit à son tour, puis pivota vers les frères « Lumière » revêtant sa poker face de femme impitoyable, les faisant garder piteusement la tête basse. S'ils avaient bien ri de leur blague, ils déchantaient bien vite.

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas à si bon compte avec moi, je sens que vos doigts vont vous faire souffrir dans très peu de temps ! » Les avertit-elle.

« Roh ! Allez Beckett, avoue que c'était drôle, tu as ri toi aussi ! » Rétorqua Esposito en suivant Kate qui prit une pile de dossiers se trouvant sur son bureau.

« Drôle pour vous, j'ai failli me faire virer du poste par votre faute et en plus Gates détient une chose compromettante sur moi. Vous vous rendez compte si quelqu'un tombe sur ce cliché ? » Répliqua l'écrivain en tapant du poing sur le bureau, les faisant sursauter.

Il pointa son index sur eux et prit sa face la plus menaçante qui soit, tentant de dissimuler son sourire à la mine emplie d'effroi de ses amis.

« Je peux vous assurer, les gars, que je ne vais pas en rester là. Vous avez intérêt à me donner la carte mémoire où se trouve la photo et toutes les copies existantes de cette infamie, sinon vous aurez affaire avec mon avocat qui se fera un plaisir de vous laminer ! »

« On voulait juste te faire une blague, on aurait dit un gros bébé ! » S'excusa Esposito, déglutissant difficilement à l'entente du mot avocat.

« Oui eh bien, la prochaine fois que vous voudrez me faire une blague, évitez que je sois tourné en ridicule et surtout, pas de cliché ! »

« C'est le but de la blague, Castle ! » Répliqua timidement Ryan en se tortillant les mains.

« Eh bien regardez, vous pourrez en rire de nouveau en vous occupant de cette pile de dossiers ! » Répliqua Kate en lâchant la pile de documents qu'elle avait en mains dans celles d'Esposito.

« Mais… » Se plaignit le latino.

Kate prit alors une seconde pile et la mit dans les bras de Ryan. L'hispanique allait répliquer, mais l'irlandais lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia qui coupa toute remarque qui leur aurait ajouté une pile de corvée supplémentaire.

« En attendant, elle était bien hilare lorsqu'elle a vu son mec en barboteuse avec la tétine dans la bouche ! » Murmura Esposito.

« Bro ! »

« Oui ? »

« Ferme-la ! »

Esposito pinça les lèvres, il avisa leur ami qui discutait avec Beckett, les ignorant complètement.

« Tu crois qu'il le ferait ? Nous foutre son avocat aux fesses ? On est ses potes tout de même ! » S'enquit Ryan auprès de son ami.

« Je crois juste que je ne veux pas savoir s'il est capable de le faire. Demain, je lui ramène la carte et les doubles ! » Répondit l'hispanique en prenant une pile de dossiers avec lassitude.

Dans son office, Gates ferma les stores et s'installant dans son siège, elle regarda la photo de l'écrivain à la tétine et au bavoir et se mit à rire. Décidément, elle devait être le seul capitaine de tout New York à diriger une bande de clowns au taux de résolution de crime le plus élevé de toute la ville. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour se calmer, puis rangea la photo de son bouffon de service, pensant que cette photo embarrassante pourrait toujours lui servir un jour…


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les gens non ce n'est pas une suite avec les sosies, juste un petit mot pour premièrement vous remercier de vos reviews et deuxièmement pour vous expliquer un peu pourquoi un os en deux parties. Eh bien tout simplement pour placer Castle dans la vie de tous les jours, lui faire avoir une petite aventure rigolote avec sa muse et après la bataille le faire revenir au poste, ça n'a aucune relation et alors ? Tout ce qui se passe au poste où chez eux n'a pas forcément de relation avec ce qui se passe dans une enquête et personne ne trouve cela curieux n'est ce pas ? Et ce n'est aucunement pour placer mes mots car je pouvais très bien les placer autrement dans ma seconde partie donc rien à voir...

**Petite parenthèse pour :**

**Maria21 : **pour information tu devrais sérieusement revoir les épisodes car Kate a bien déjà appelé Castle chaton et ce lorsque l'ex femme de celui-ci à fait son apparition, c'était pour le charrier car elle savait qu'il détestait cela, comme ici dans mon os, d'autre part elle l'a aussi déjà appelé Ricky, sans ou oublier le métro sexuel et tout autre surnom alors oui elle donne pas des petits surnoms à ses amants mais Castle c'est différent… Merci pour ta review.

**Fenice :** ma sister je t'ai déjà remercié et tu sais que j'adore tes commentaires…

**Mll Katic :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire c'est le but.

**Guest :** ah ben voila merci de rentrer dans mes délires…

Voila encore merci à tous d'avoir lu cet os, promis la prochaine fois que j'ai un délire je vous le poste qui sait peut être plus tôt que vous ne le penser…

Bon rendez vous mercredi pour Amazones…


End file.
